Rising From the Ashes
by Evilerk
Summary: This is a heavy slash story between Scott and Logan ..so no kids,people with heart conditions,or women who are preggers please.


Archives: my site and if you want just ask.  
Feedback: Much appreciate it.  
Universe: Post X2 Author's Notes: Well here it is my first slash fic requested by the love of my life..how could I say no to her..she likes this kinda thing and besides this will be in her private collection. Right? Right? sigh 

Evilerk: Well here it is sweetums. Hope you like it. White Witch: I'm sure I will! You can't go wrong with a slash fic! Woo Hoo! Evilerk: Oy, don't get too excited. This is just a one time thing. White Witch: (laughs evilly) We'll see, we'll see. ;)

Logan leaned lazily over the railing, taking long slow drags of his cigar. Taking in the crisp fall night air, he finally felt at peace. When he heard the floorboard creaked behind him, his body tensed for a second.

"Logan, you coming to bed? Or, do I have to get started without you?" the voice teased behind him.

Logan answered, "Yeah ,yeah keep your pants on! I'll be there in a minute. Just got something to think about."

As the figure moved away, he was surprised that his roommate didn't remember. This was the anniversary of when it all began.

"Marie, Jean..." he whispered into the night.

Logan's Deep Thoughts -

It had been a somber day. The death of two of your teammates can't be anything but. It was supposed to be a normal evac. But thanks to the short-sightness of Bobby's family and John's temper, the problem quickly escalated to the Air Force shooting at the plane. That was when he lost his best friend, Marie. He watched helplessly as she was sucked from the plane.

Logan hated feeling that and wiped away a tear at the memory. He knew that Marie loved him. Hell, if things were different... if he could give her the kind of life she wanted from him... But they both knew that he was never the type to settle down. At least not yet.

Which brought him to Jean.

Jean was just the opposite compared to Marie. Logan could have settled down for a quiet life with Marie. Whereas Wolverine wanted nothing better than a few moments of hard fuck with Jean against the Blackbird. So when they both died, it hit him the hardest. Both sides of him died with them.

Needless to say, Scott was upset as well. He felt that he should have the exclusive rights to mourn Jean's death, more than anyone else. Well, at least more than some half man, half animal they had just met.

Scott couldn't seem to let it go even though Logan told him that Jean chose him. It still wasn't good enough. And as of late, he had been exceedingly nasty to Wolverine. It only got worse over time until they were at each others' throats. Finally, the Prof had to step in to have them settle it once and for all.

The Prof had suspended them both off the team until it was settled. Storm was now in charge. He went on to say that while he knew that this was a difficult time for both men, it was time to move on. He continued to speak about a transfer and such - which was about the time Logan zoned out. Logan felt the need to get out again, to feel uncaged.

He was going to leave tonight.

Later that night, he was out in the garage when Scott found him.

"You're finally leaving huh? Good to see you're not overstaying your welcome."

Logan just growled as he went back to tuning up his bike. He would be out of here soon enough. It wouldn't look good to have Summers' innards all over the floor.

Scott wasn't done yet. "So, was that grunt a yes?" he asked mockingly.

"Look, One Eye, what the flaming hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave and never come back so that me and Jean can get on with our life."

Logan's eyebrow raised as he tilted his head. "Summers, I hate to break it to you but she's gone. Remember?"

"NO! She's not!" Scott suddenly grabbed him by the shirt. "She's not! We're just waiting for you to to - to leave. You think it's always about you! We were happy together before you. This team doesn't need you! Just like Jean... and Rogue didn't need you!"

Now Logan knew that Scott wasn't in his right mind, but enough was enough.

Logan smirked. "If you were so happy together," he whispered to him, "You weren't man enough for her. Didn't give her the excitement she craved. Only at the last minute did she change her mind because she felt sorry for you."

"You - you son of a bitch! I'll show you who's man enough! Who can take it!"

They struggled. Scott pushed him down on the hood of the car.

"I'll show you!"

And then, suddenly, Scott moved in to kiss him hard on the mouth. Logan was stunned. His claws shot out instinctively. He tried to get him off but he had no leverage, being pinned between Scott and the hood.

Scott pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Wolverine. "Aww, what's the matter? The big bad Wolverine can't take it?"

Logan was about to respond when Scott moved into kiss him again. This time his hand traveled down his chest to his groin. Scott squeezed it.

Logan growled in his mouth, breaking off the kiss immediately. "Listen, Summers! I don't know what your problem is but this - MMmmummph!"

Scott cut him off immediately. He forced his tongue into his mouth again. He then slid his hand inside Logan's pants.

"Well... it looks like you're getting into this," he said between kisses as he stroked Logan's shaft with his free hand.

Wolverine stopped trying to break free and moved his arms around Scott's neck, pulling him tight up against his body. He started kissing Scott back.

Scott responded, "Well now, that wasn't so hard now was it? Or maybe it is." He grinned as he moved down Logan's chest till he was even with Logan's growing erection.

He let out a low whistle.

"I can see why they wanted you," he said in amazement. He unzipped Logan and let his cock out into the night air.

Logan was regaining his senses, trying to get up again when Scott gave his cock a little lick.

"Wh-what?" he exhaled.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," said Scott, smirking as he licked the tip. Then opening his mouth, he started to suck Logan's shaft slowly.

Logan gasped. Before long, he moved his head back against the windshield. His hands went into Scott's hair, guiding his movements.

Scott grinned triumphantly as he felt Logan relaxing against him. This will show him who's the man, he thought.

As he continued to suck harder, the garage was filled with slurping noises. Logan growled, starting to thrust into his mouth. It was at that moment that Scott started to lose himself in the sensation. He wanted more as he sucked Logan's shaft like it was his last meal. His hands then moved to milk his balls. He could feel Logan getting close. Just a little more, he thought.

Logan was going to come. Hard! And he couldn't believe that it was Scott making him. He wondered where he learned to suck cock like that. But his thoughts were cut short when suddenly he blew a load into his mouth.

Scott continued to drain him and sucked down every drop. When there was nothing left, he then got up and wiped his chin. Smugly, he said, "Well, I guess that settles it." And he started to walk away.

Wolverine, however, was nowhere near finished with his prey. He sprang up and grabbed Scott, pulling him back to him. Scott let out a little 'eep' when Wolverine opened the car's back door. Roughly, Logan spun him around.

"Now, " he said hoarsely as he pushed Scott face down on the back seat. "You'll learn not to tease the Wolverine!" His claws came out and shredded Scott's pants. Scott tried to escape out the other side but it was too late he was caught.

Wolverine entered him hard and fast with a howl, some would call feral.

Scott tried to protest,"Oooo, nooo!It, wasn't...oooo... s-suppoooo to... happen like..."

But his moans of protest soon became moans of pleasure. "Ooo, God...yes...yes! Fuck...meee..."

Scott had to bury his face in the seat to keep from screaming out. Logan grunted harder with each thrust, going deeper and deeper into Scott's ass. His balls slapped hard against it.

They were both beyond anything else. Just joined together in one exquisitely painful orgy of delights. Until eventually, they both built to a blinding white hot climax. Quickly, Logan pulled out his cock, coming hard all over the back of his concubine. It was his way to mark what was his.

In the end, there was no sweet words. Just a bunch of sweaty and aching limbs tangled together until they had the strength to leave under their own power.

After that, the days that passed seemed tolerable.

But both men still hated each other. However, people noticed them trying to get along. Sure, they would have their fights but they would both leave.

"Possibly to cool off," joked Bobby.

When they returned it seemed to be better between them. People hoped they were working out their differences.

But if they only knew how...

"Yep, " said Logan to no one. "This is when it all began. When we've risen from the ashes," he said thoughtfully.

The man called Logan put out the stub of his cigar and took one last deep breath of the night sky. He felt restless again. He knew it was time for him to leave. The sooner the better.

Suddenly he heard Scott's voice behind him again. "Little Red Riding Hood is waiting for his big bad Wolverine to get his basket of goodies."

Wolverine grinned to himself."Well I can always leave tomorrow night"  
--


End file.
